gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- __TOC__ Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- Applying for Admin Hi Ilan. I was wondering if I can apply for Admin. I'm here from more than a half year, I'm active everyday and I have over 1,300 edits. Also, I would need the Admin rights to do some changes (templates/page names/file names). Also I tought you and me could rename all (well most) of the "era" pages, since we have 2D, 3D and HD eras now. Pe curând. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 13:48, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Lalahajajsnana or whatever the name is Hey Ilan, I suggest we put some more weeks, or maybe a month on Lalahannah622 ban, after he left you that message on your talk page at Rockstar Games Wiki. NATEBURN's deleted it already, seeing as it was pure provocation. Seeya, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:30, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks. The problem I have with my grammar is that I don't know times to use (past tense simple, continous, etc.) We learnt them at school, so I should study them a little better. I'm going to add the request on the promotion page, a'ight? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:00, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Lalahannah A'ight, just sayin', he's one annoying prick. Later, Ilan man. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:03, February 24, 2013 (UTC) That makes it two of us, he's not a good character. Anyway, watch out for more provocations from that guy. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:44, February 25, 2013 (UTC) When to promote Hey Ilan, I know it's a bad time ask you about when I am going to be promoted as a patroller and you said a while and would be like two months after you left me the message or the same day that I joined here last year. And I been told that my grammer is horrible, but I'm still working on my grammer skills on microsoft word and I also helped this wiki by banned this guy by reporting to VaultBoy about him before it went to chaos. If you don't think I'm ready to become a patroller, I'll understand about that and thanks. Talk to me later! Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Added I added the request. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:48, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Question Ilan is there any particular reason why you deleted Carl Johnson's father? Messi1983 (talk) 04:21, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Hi Ilan. I need your last vote on my request. What a week. Sasquatch started arguing with me just because I old my opinion, and now he calls me a tyrant... I couldn't even kill a fly! Seriously I don't like to hurt anyone... ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' ''think no, I know I've messed it up, I was wondereing if you could by any chance sort it out to how the other pictures are on the page pelase? (Without out the uploaded by White&Gold box) Thanks. [[User:White&Gold|White&Gold (talk) 20:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Thankyou Ilan for making me a friend on your profile! Boomer8 (talk) 03:02, March 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Thanks Ilan! It's good to now work fully with you as an Admin. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 09:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Just letting you know you swapped mine and Mikey's image around on the staff page. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 09:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okay, bad one. Won't happen again, I promise. I've tried hard to get to admin, to help the wiki, won't throw it away. Thanks for the advice, Ilan. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:22, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:39, March 24, 2013 (UTC) VANDALIZING THE IDIOT!!! Hey, its me, Mikey and Cloudkit and me, we are trying to put User:MrFrench. out of the Wiki, he caused a lot of shit around here! All my pages that I added quotes, he erased! He did the same with Cloudkit, we need to find him! --Thomas0802 (talk) 12:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Mr.French Ok, but I'm afraid he comes back, I did a lot of work for the pages! I'll tell you and the admins if another vandal is doing dirties on our loved Wiki. :) --Thomas0802 (talk) 12:16, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey Ilan, thanks for having my user page protected and locked from any users so they won't messed it up or vandalize it. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:04, March 25, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit Promotion Hey, Ilan. Would you mind to vote on my req? ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' [[User talk:Dodo8|''